


Dream a little dream

by milfodidas



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: El Profesor - Freeform, F/M, La casa de papel - Freeform, Raquel Murillo - Freeform, Sergio Marquina - Freeform, serquel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfodidas/pseuds/milfodidas
Summary: Uma gravidez. Um bebê. A união e o amor de Sérgio Marquina e Raquel Murillo materializados em uma criança. Um sonho que transformaria a realidade do casal, para sempre."Busco-te entre sonhos impossíveis, onde o amor é mais que amar, é uma união mágica, suave névoa, sublime vida."
Relationships: Raquel Murillo & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> (história iniciada em spirit fanfiction)
> 
> oie! essa é uma histórinha bem fluffly sobre serquel, a gravidez de Raquel e o bebê deles. espero que ela possa ser um alívio nesses dias difíceis que estamos vivendo, já que o que nos resta é sonhar. espero também que vocês gostem, de verdade. estou um pouco enferrujada com a escrita, então, tenham paciencia. ♡
> 
> observações sobre a cronologia da história:  
> \- Considerem que o assalto ao Banco da Espanha terminou em abril de 2020, assim quando tivemos a estreia da parte 4 da série.  
> \- A Raquel já estava grávida durante o assalto.  
> \- A Paula ainda é criancinha e não pré-adolescente pois não sou capaz de escrevê-los kkkkk  
> \- Ah, nesse mundo utópico não existem covid-19 ou pandemia 
> 
> *Leitores de outros idiomas, falar comigo caso tenham qualquer dúvida :]*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meu twitter: @milfodidas :)

**Langkawi, julho de 2020**

— Paula?

Raquel estava na cozinha quando escutou um ruído que indicava que algum objeto, provavelmente de metal, havia sido deixado sobre o chão. 

— Que? — A menina respondeu, da sala. 

— O que você está fazendo? — Questionou já entrando no cômodo, onde constatou o óbvio: o barulho não havia saído dali. 

— Desenhando, ué. Quer ver?

— Claro, mi vida, só me ajude a encontrar o Sérgio antes, e aí você mostra seus desenhos para nós dois, o que acha? 

— Vaaale. — Respondeu pouco convencida. Saltou ao lado da mãe, agarrando rapidamente a mão de Raquel.

— Séeeeergioooooo, cadê vocêeeeee? — Paula verbalizou enquanto ela e a mãe saíram pela casa em busca dele.

Já haviam fiscalizado a metade dos cômodos quando Sérgio, um tanto esbaforido, apareceu, as interceptando no meio do corredor. 

— Esperem!

— O que? Por que? 

— Ai meu deus! É uma surpresa? — Questionou Paula, com olhos arregalados e brilhantes. 

Ele sorriu e ajeitou os óculos. — É… eu acho que sim. 

Raquel arqueou as sobrancelhas, intrigada. 

— Volto em exatos dois minutos, vale?

— Vale.

Após exatos dois segundos, reapareceu.

— Venham comigo. — Solicitou, caminhando à frente das duas para o quarto vazio ao final do corredor. 

Quando entrou no cômodo, a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Raquel foi substituída por pura emoção, e olhos marejados. 

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Paula, esbarrando os dedinhos em uma das inúmeras latas espalhadas pelo chão. 

— Sérgio tirou os olhos de Raquel por alguns segundos para responder a criança. — Isso, Paulita, são latas de tinta.

— Ah…. — Pareceu refletir. — E o que vamos pintar?

— O quarto da bebê? — Raquel questionou, em um sussurro emocionado. 

Sérgio acenou positivamente. Ajeitou os óculos mais uma vez, de repente, nervoso.

— AAAAAAAA — Paula saltou animada, despertando um sorriso nos dois adultos.

Raquel caminhou até ele e abraçou sua cintura, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito, emocionada demais para dizer qualquer coisa. 

Sérgio retribuiu o abraço e, passeando as mãos pelas costas dela, deixou um beijo em seus cabelos. 

— VAMOS, VAMOS, abra uma Sérgio! Eu quero ver a coooor! — Paula, ansiosa para tanto afeto, interrompeu o momento do casal.

Sorrindo, ele se desvencilhou de Raquel para abrir a lata ao lado da menina. 

— Que seja rosa, que seja rosa, que seja rosa — A garotinha sussurrava repetidamente, como um pedido aos céus. 

— Amarelo? — Paula questionou com a cara amarrada e puro desgosto, quando finalmente viu a lata aberta. 

— E-mmm amarelo é uma cor alegre, Paula. — Sérgio respondeu ansioso.

— Amarelo bebê, Paula. Uma cor bebê para sua irmã bebê. — Raquel tentou a animar.

— Você não gostou? 

— Não sei, preciso ver melhor. — Antes que Sérgio pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela mergulhou o dedo na lata de tinta e o deslizou pela parede mais próxima, repetindo o feito algumas vezes. 

Sérgio se desesperou. — Paula, cuidado com essa tinta, eh? Em contato direto com a pele, ela pode causar uma reação alérgica.

— É, até que é fofinho. — Encarando a parede, ela deu de ombros, o ignorando completamente. 

Sérgio e Raquel se entreolharam e só conseguiram rir. Ele caminhou até ela, apoiando as mãos em sua barriga, como se conseguisse fazer um carinho em sua filha também. — Era a cor que você queria, certo?

Raquel depositou as mãos nos ombros dele. Observou o fundo de seus olhos brilhantes. Os dela, marejados. — Era tudo que eu queria. 

Não se referia só àquela cor. 

— E essa lata com tinta branca aqui, tio Sérgio?

Sérgio voltou o olhar para Paula, mas não se moveu do abraço de Raquel. — Essa é pra gente pintar a plaquinha com o nome da sua irmã, que vai ficar na porta do quarto. Igual a que fizemos pra você. 

— Ai meu deus, ai meu deus! Posso fazer essa? Por favooor! Eu sei escrever Victoria direitinho. — Paula implorou, com as mãozinhas unidas. 

Sérgio apenas arqueeou a sobrancelhas para Raquel, como quem pede permissão. 

— Claro, mi vida. — Ela respondeu, enfim.

— Yeeees! Esse vai ser o quarto mais legal de todos. Só não mais legal que o meu.

Sérgio e Raquel se olharam, sorridentes. Ela encarou a boca dele com expectativa. Ele sorriu ainda mais largamente, unindo seus lábios aos dela. O beijo tinha gosto de promessa. 

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ 

**Langkawi, agosto de 2020**

— Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda… 

Saindo do banheiro em direção ao quarto, Sérgio escutou Raquel bufar. 

Se deparou com ela em frente ao espelho, trajada apenas com um sutiã de alças, em uma difícil tentativa de vestir a calça branca de linho que tanto amava. 

— Ei, o que houve? — Ele perguntou, se posicionando atrás dela enquanto ainda secava o cabelo com a toalha que tinha em mãos. 

— Essa merda de calça também não quer servir. Menos uma. — Bufou irritada, persistindo com o botão que não entrava no fecho, por nada. 

Sérgio se aproximou e a abraçou. Cobriu as mãos dela com as suas, acariciando a barriga de Raquel com os polegares. 

Ela, por sua vez, respirou fundo, se aconchegando em seu peito. Encontrou o olhar dele através do espelho. 

— Raquel, é normal que suas roupas já não sirvam. Você está entrando na 16ª semana de gestação, a essa altura nossa filha já está se movi-

— Ai Sérgio, ahora no, eh? Que eu não tô com paciência pra palestra. — Reclamou irritada, se separando do abraço dele e caminhando até a cama, em que se sentou com a calça por fechar. 

Sérgio suspirou, se segurando para não rir de mais um episódio da atual & constante falta de paciência de Raquel, que, segundo Paula, acabava de atingir seu ápice. 

Foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado dela, as duas mãos afundadas no colchão, uma a cada lado de Raquel. Descansou o queixo no ombro da mulher, a sentindo encolher levemente o pescoço, pelas cócegas que a barba dele a causava naquele lugar específico. 

— Desculpa. — Ela pediu, acariciando sua barba com a mão esquerda. 

— No pasa nada. — Deixou um beijo no pescoço dela.

— Você sabe que eu amo suas palestras. Principalmente quando estamos transando. — Sérgio soltou uma gargalhada, e ela espelhou seu sorriso. 

— Preciso de roupas novas. 

— Podemos chamar Paulita e ir até a cidade amanhã pra fazer umas compras. O que acha?

— Perfeito. — Virou o rosto na direção de Sérgio, encontrando os lábios dele com os seus. Perfeito. 

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧

**Langkawi, outubro de 2020**

Raquel estava sentada na cadeira de balanço da varanda que tinha a praia como vista. Sorriu quando avistou Sérgio e Paula chegando de mãos dadas, no caminho de volta da escola. Os dois entraram pela casa e Paula correu até sua mãe, com uma mão atrás das costas, claramente escondendo algo. 

— Mamá, fecha os olhos.

— Ai meu deus. — Suspirou, já desviando seu olhar para Sérgio, que apenas deu de ombros. 

— Anda, ama. Fecha!

— Vaaaaale. — Disse, segurando o riso e fechando as pálpebras, por fim. 

— Estica as mãos.

Atendendo ao pedido da filha, Raquel sentiu uma textura macia sobre suas palmas. Algo leve, e fofo também. 

— Pronto. Pode olhar.

— Hmmmm. Um… pato? — Questionou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Olhou para Sérgio, que estava com a mão sobre o rosto para esconder o riso. 

— Siiiiiim! Um patinho de pelúcia, pra Vic! — A garotinha respondeu, saltitante. 

— Ahhh… Pois, gracias! É muito lindo, corazón. Tenho certeza de que ela vai amar. — Raquel disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira e puxava a filha para um abraço apertado. Depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. 

— Vou mostrar pra abuela.

Paula resgatou o patinho das mãos da mãe e correu apressada para dentro da casa. 

Sérgio caminhou até ela, a cumprimentando com um beijo na boca.

— Marquina, Marquina, já te disse pra passar longe daquela máquina de pegar ursinhos.

— Ela usou um argumento bem convincente dessa vez, você ficaria orgulhosa. — Ele ergueu as mãos em rendição.

— Ah, sí? — Passou os dois braços pelo pescoço de Sérgio. 

— Sim. — Confirmou, deixando suas palmas descansarem na altura do quadril de Raquel. — Ela disse que queria dar pra Vic um pinguim igual o que ela tem, pra ele não ficar sozinho. Mas, como aqui faz muito calor, seria melhor um pato. 

Os dois riram juntos. 

Desacreditados.

Felizes. 

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ 

**Langkawi, dezembro de 2020**

— Raquel? — Sérgio chamou ao se deparar com um quarto vazio e silencioso. 

— Aqui no banheiro!

Não pode evitar abrir um grande sorriso ao avistar a mulher deitada confortavelmente na banheira, com um coque apoiado por um lápis nos cabelos, acariciando sua majestosa barriga de sete meses. 

— Oi. — Ela sussurrou, também sorrindo, ao vê-lo apoiado no marco da porta. 

Ele caminhou até ela, apoiando as mãos na borda da banheira para ficar à sua altura.

— Oi. — Respondeu contra os lábios dela, lhe dando um beijo suave. — Posso me juntar a vocês?

— Aqui? 

— Sim. 

Raquel franziu a testa. — Eu não sei se tem espaço pra nós três. 

— Vamos tentar, sim? — Questionou retoricamente, já se livrando de suas roupas. — Pelo que estava no manual quando compramos, ela deve nos comportar perfeitamente. 

Raquel balançou a cabeça desacreditada ao passo que escorregava seu corpo para frente, tentando criar espaço suficiente para ele. 

Uma vez livre de suas vestimentas, Sérgio se acomodou atrás dela na banheira, a puxando para o seu colo. 

— Sérgio, nós vamos te esmagar. — Disse preocupada, mas não deixou de se acomodar no peito dele. 

— Sou forte. — Afirmou orgulhoso enquanto a abraçava, o que arrancou uma risada de ambos. — Além do que, você precisa ficar aquecida. — Acrescentou, esfregando o nariz nas costas de Raquel, e acariciando sua barriga com as palmas das mãos. 

— Eu adoro essa época de natal. — Ela disse, apoiando as mãos sobre os braços dele. 

— U-hum.

— Ano que vem ela já vai estar aqui. 

— Mal posso esperar.

— A casa vai ficar ainda mais cheia.

— E bagunçada.

Riram com a possibilidade de um futuro, a mais real que já tiveram até alí. Ele beijou o ombro dela. Ela deixou um beijo delicado em sua barba. Eu não trocaria isso por nada. 

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ 

**Langkawi, dezembro de 2020**

Os olhos de Raquel se abriram de repente. Ela os voltou para relógio - 3:45. Sentiu o corpo de Sérgio se mexer levemente atrás de si, e permaneceu estática por alguns minutos, apenas analisando o vai e vem das cortinas a sua frente, enquanto tentava identificar o que a havia despertado. 

Pensou em sua bexiga, a primeira suspeita de sempre. Não. Começou a sentir uma queimação em seu peito e tentou se deitar de costas, a fim de aliviar a sensação. 

Em uma posição mais ereta, já quase sentada com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, Raquel respirou fundo algumas vezes, em uma tentativa falha de diminuir aquela dor. Esticou o braço, alcançando sobre o criado mudo, o copo de água que Sérgio a trazia todas as noites. Bebeu lentamente, buscando se concentrar no líquido fresco para acalmar sua garganta seca.

Sem qualquer indício de melhora, Raquel começou a respirar de forma curta e rápida, técnica que Sérgio havia lido não sei aonde, que poderia ajudar em momentos como esse.

Quando quinze minutos se passaram e ela ainda não se sentia melhor, se levantou com cuidado para não acordar Sérgio, e caminhou até o banheiro, em busca de algum analgésico no armário da pia. 

Apoiou as mãos na bancada fria, esperando o remédio finalmente fazer efeito. Buscou respirar profundamente e aliviar a tensão dos seus músculos. Justamente por saber todos os riscos que implicavam uma gravidez na sua idade, é que Raquel se preocupava tanto, o tempo todo.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, pôde sentir uma dor fina na parte inferior de suas costas. Era o que faltava para Raquel começar entrar em pânico de verdade. 

— Joder… joder… — Sussurrou baixinho. 

Direcionou seu olhar para o espelho e se deparou com uma aparência abatida. Estava absurdamente pálida. 

— Por favor, não. Não, não, não… — Cerrou os punhos, buscando desesperadamente controlar sua respiração, mas seu peito doía, suas costas doíam, e ela estava tendo dificuldade para alcançar ar suficiente.

As lágrimas já se formavam em seus olhos quando aninhou um dos braços sob a barriga, como se buscasse proteger sua filha.

— Raquel? — Sérgio adentrou no cômodo, por fim. 

Seus olhares se encontraram. Percebendo a expressão assustada dele, Raquel mordeu o lábio inferior, já à beira do choro.

— Ei, o que foi? — Ele a alcançou rapidamente, passando um braço por seus ombros, a outra mão encontrando a dela em sua barriga. A direcionou de volta para o quarto, a sentando na beirada da cama.

— Tem algo errado. — Raquel respondeu num fio de voz. 

— O que? — Ele ajoelhou a frente dela, apoiando as mãos na lateral de suas pernas. — O que tem de errado? — Ele questionou em completo desespero. 

— Eu não sei. — Raquel soluçou, ofegante.


	2. Hold You in My Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oieee, obrigada pela recepção com essa histórinha, pelo carinho, e por todos os comentários/likes etc. amo vcs!!!  
> espero que gostem desse cap <3
> 
> músiquinha do título: hold you in my arms - ray lamontagne

**Langkawi, 24 de dezembro de 2020**

— Cariño, olha pra mim. — Sérgio solicitou, agarrando o rosto dela, banhado pelo suor e pelas lágrimas. 

Seus olhos atordoados encontraram os dele. 

— Respira comigo, vale? — Ele respirava fundo enquanto Raquel reproduzia seus movimentos com dificuldade. 

— E agora? Consegue me dizer o que está sentindo? — Perguntou, acariciando as bochechas dela com os polegares.

— Meu peito dói, não consigo respirar. — Buscou ar outra vez, antes de continuar — Minhas costas também. Sérgio, é… é muito cedo.

— Tranquila… — Tentava se acalmar, pelos dois. — Acha que pode estar em trabalho de parto?

— Não sei… Joder, tenho muita dor. 

— Está tendo contrações? — Questionou ao se levantar, já agarrando a camisa que tinha reservado para o dia seguinte sobre a cadeira da penteadeira. Retirou a calça de seu pijama em segundos. 

Raquel desviou o olhar perdido para ele, balançando a cabeça negativamente. — Acho que não.

— Vale. Isso é bom.

Ele correu até o armário, do qual retirou um casaco de tricot que ela usava para os dias mais frios, como esse. A ajudou a passar os braços pela peça, cobrindo a larga camiseta que utilizava de pijama. Também a auxiliou com os sapatos. 

— Creio que não consigo carregar vocês duas, acha que consegue andar?

— Ay por favor — Raquel revirou os olhos sabendo bem que a essa altura os dois estariam quase com o mesmo peso e considerar aquilo era no mínimo absurdo. — Consigo. — Assentiu. 

Caminharam a passos lentos até a porta da sala, a lateral do corpo dela totalmente apoiada pelos braços dele. 

— Espere aqui. Só mais um pouco. — Disse antes de sair correndo de volta para dentro da casa. 

Raquel o escutou conversar com a enfermeira de Marivi e passar algumas instruções caso sua sogra ou Paula acordassem na ausência deles. Se não estivesse com tanta dor, provavelmente esboçaria um sorriso. Logo em seguida, o avistou passando apressado por ela, em direção a garagem. Quando Raquel deu por si, já estavam dentro do jipe, a caminho do que ela imaginava ser o hospital. 

— Ok ok, estamos indo. Como você está? — Ele desviou o olhar brevemente da estrada para ela enquanto dirigia na maior velocidade que Raquel o havia visto conduzir até então. 

— Os… os… documentos -

— … falsos, sim, eu peguei tudo. — A interrompeu antes de acrescentar: — Não se preocupe com nada, vale? Só se concentre em respirar. — Disse apoiando a palma de sua mão direita sobre a coxa esquerda de Raquel. 

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, descansando sua mão por cima da de Sérgio, tão quente se comparada com a dela, feito casa. 

Tudo se deu muito rápido, e em menos de 20 minutos, Raquel já estava no pronto-socorro, em uma cadeira de rodas, sendo empurrada pela enfermeira.

Sérgio corria esbaforido ao lado delas, informando a profissional sobre o ocorrido e sobre a gravidez. 

Depois de entrarem em um quarto tão branco que ardia os olhos, auxiliaram Raquel a sentar em uma cama, até que um médico malaio, alto e grisalho se juntou a eles. 

— Senhor Enriquez? — Chamou uma enfermeira de cabelos claros.

Sérgio estava concentrado em apenas segurar a mão de Raquel. De tão afoito, demorou alguns minutos para se lembrar de atender pelo seu nome falso. 

— Sim?

— Preciso que preencha isso. — Disse, entregando uma prancheta nas mãos dele.

— Émmm… claro. 

— Também preciso que o senhor nos dê mais espaço. — A enfermeira acrescentou, o desvencilhando de Raquel e da cama que ela ocupava.

— Ei, estoy contigo, vale? — Sussurrou antes de acatar o pedido, dando alguns passos para trás, mas sem abandonar o olhar dela. 

Raquel pressionou os lábios, com lágrimas nos olhos. O único que conseguiu foi assentir com a cabeça, como se dissesse Eu sei que está comigo. 

Sérgio a ofereceu um sorriso fraco ao perceber que ela parecia estar respirando um pouco melhor, por trás da máscara de oxigênio que agora levava sobre a boca e o nariz. 

Não pôde evitar, seus olhos passearam por aquelas máquinas, já tão conhecidas por ele, mas que nunca o assustaram tanto quanto agora. Seu olhar pousou no monitor cardíaco enquanto escutava vários bipes e percebia as linhas e curvas, buscando decifrar cada uma delas. 

Raquel movimentou a cabeça para ver o que Sérgio olhava tão atentamente, mas as dúvidas silenciosas de ambos logo foram sanadas pelo médico.

— Os dois batimentos estão normais. — Disse antes de se voltar para Sérgio, que assim como Raquel, respirou aliviado. — Ela comeu algo incomum hoje?

— Hmm… não. Eh.. Panquecas pela manhã, ovos mexidos, sopa no almoço, tivemos paella pro jantar, que é a favorita dela, e acredito que só. Nada que ela não tenha ingerido diversas vezes antes.

— Alguma alergia?

— Não. Não que tenhamos conhecimento. 

O médico se voltou para Raquel outra vez. — Senhora Enriquez, sente a língua coçar ou a garganta fechar?

Ela negou com a cabeça, levando a mão na altura de seu estômago, onde a sensação insuportável que sentia havia começado. 

— Alguma azia?

Assentiu. Sim. Muita. 

— Ok. Você disse ao seu marido que estava tendo dificuldades para respirar, certo? — A pergunta lhe rendeu mais um aceno com a cabeça. — Isso teve início quando a azia começou ou mais tarde?

— Pouco depois. — Raquel sussurrou num fio de voz.

— Certo. Olha, o que eu já posso dizer é que você não parece estar em trabalho de parto. Segundo o monitor ali — Disse, indicando a pequena tela na qual Raquel e Sérgio podiam ver a forma de sua filha — está tudo normal. Seus batimentos cardíacos e os da bebê estão regulares. Sua saturação está um pouco alta, mas isso é normal diante do susto que levou. O que me preocupa é sua pressão arterial, que está alta, mas vamos checá-la novamente, em breve. 

O olhar de Raquel e Sérgio se encontraram. Aliviados. 

— Vou deixar você descansar um pouco. Continue com a máscara de oxigênio e tente relaxar enquanto seu marido preenche os formulários de admissão. Acho melhor passarem a noite aqui, ok? — Sorriu educadamente, deixando o quarto. 

Raquel virou a cabeça em busca de Sérgio, que estava escorado contra a parede, com a prancheta em mãos. Esticou os dedos em sua direção.

Ele caminhou até a cama, segurando uma das mãos dela com sua mão direita, ao passo que a esquerda se ocupou de acariciar os cabelos de Raquel. — Ei… parece estar tudo bem… — Retirou alguns fios de cabelo da testa dela. — Como está? Consegue respirar melhor?

Ela assentiu, apertando a mão dele. Direcionou seu olhar para as mãos unidas de ambos sobre a sua barriga por um instante, depois encontrou o de Sérgio, outra vez. O olhou temerosa. 

— O que foi, cariño? 

— Per… perdona… — Suspirou através da máscara.

— Não, Raquel. Não faça isso. Por favor, não peça desculpas. — Suas mãos agora encontraram os dois lados do rosto dela. — Você não estava bem e fizemos o que tinha que ser feito, sim? Não tem pelo que se desculpar.... — Disse suavemente, deixando um beijo casto em sua testa. 

Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama estreita do hospital, sua mão voltou a segurar a dela, a outra, ele apoiou sobre a barriga de Raquel. 

— Sua palidez melhorou bastante. Ainda está com dor? 

Raquel ergueu uma de suas mãos, o mostrando um pequeno espaço entre seu polegar e indicador. 

— E como estava antes?

Ela tentou abrir os dois braços amplamente, mas Sérgio a interrompeu.

— Oye, vai com calma, há cerca de 6 cabos ligados a você. Está parecendo um ciborgue miniatura. — Disse, rindo. 

Raquel o respondeu com uma cotovelada na altura do quadril, mas também sorriu. 

— Ok, você definitivamente está melhor. 

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ 

— Senhor e Senhora Enriquez. — O médico retornou, minutos depois.

Eles o olharam com expectativa. 

— Bom, primeiro, você está bem. A bebê está bem. Tudo vai ficar bem. — Disse sorrindo. 

O casal abriu um largo sorriso. O alívio que sentiam, estampado em cada célula de seus rostos. Sérgio apertou a mão de Raquel, que lhe devolveu o carinho. 

— Podemos tirar essa máscara? — O médico questionou, dedilhando o oxigênio em seu rosto.

Ela assentiu. 

Sérgio continuou segurando sua mão, mas saltou da cama para lhes dar mais espaço. 

— Respire fundo. — Solicitou, retirando completamente o objeto. Analisou os batimentos dela outra vez, além de checar seus pulmões.

A enfermeira retornou para o quarto com uma bandeja em mãos. Entregou um copo e um comprimido para Raquel. 

— Para a azia.

— Bem, sua pressão também está diminuindo, mas é melhor que fique aqui o resto da noite, só por segurança. Acredito que você tenha tido uma grande indigestão que desencadeou um ataque de ansiedade. Esse pode ter sido o motivo da sua dificuldade para respirar. E a dor nas costas, provavelmente foi resultado da tensão que sentiu por conta do susto. 

— Eu tentei me acalmar, mas não conseguia. — Raquel admitiu, alternando seu olhar entre o médico e Sérgio. — S… Ele pode ficar comigo?

— Claro. Vamos organizar o quarto para vocês. Alguma pergunta mais?

Raquel e Sérgio se olharam, aparentemente diante da mesma lembrança. Balançaram a cabeça negativamente. 

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ 

Passados alguns minutos, os enfermeiros auxiliaram na transferência de Raquel para um quarto privativo. Sérgio ocupou a poltrona ao lado da cama dela quando a equipe se retirou do cômodo. 

— Ei. — Raquel o chamou. 

— Sim?

— Deita aqui. — Pediu, erguendo o braço em sua direção. 

— Não acho que devíamos… — Começou, ajeitando os óculos em seu rosto, mas foi logo interrompido. 

— Bom, tampouco devíamos ter assaltado o banco da Espanha, e adivinha? — Desafiou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. 

Ele se levantou sorrindo. 

— Acha que tem espaço suficiente?

— Nós damos um jeito. — Disse enquanto se deitava de lado, sinalizando para que Sérgio se deitasse atrás dela. 

Ele finalmente se acomodou na cama, encaixando seu corpo com o de Raquel. Respirou o aroma dos cabelos dela em busca de um pouco de paz, após tantos acontecimentos. Sua mão encontrou a cintura dela. 

Raquel agarrou a mão dele, a levando até seus lábios e deixando um beijo ali. Depois, a segurou na altura de seu coração. 

Sérgio respondeu deixando um beijo delicado no ombro direito dela.

— Sabe, acho que nunca me senti tão apavorada quanto hoje. Nem nos assaltos, nem com Alberto, nunca. 

Ele a apertou contra si com um pouco mais de força. — Já acabou, vale? Foi só uma noite ruim... 

— Vale. — Ela respondeu se aconchegando ainda mais contra o corpo dele. Tão grata por tê-lo. Respirou fundo, finalmente se permitindo ficar calma. — Gracias por estar comigo, cariño. — Sussurrou já quase se rendendo ao cansaço. 

— Sempre. 

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ 

**Langkawi, 25 de dezembro de 2020**

Na manhã de natal, Sérgio acordou sozinho na cama de seu quarto. Observou o relógio e viu que passavam das sete horas da manhã. Havia dormido bem mais que o normal, provavelmente devido aos sustos da noite/manhã passada. Dedilhou o lado de Raquel na cama, confirmando que o lençol ainda estava quente. Sorriu para si mesmo, por saber exatamente onde encontrá-la. 

Levantou da cama, agarrando um casaco sobre a cadeira. Caminhou até o final do corredor, para o quarto que já levava a plaquinha escrito Victoria na porta. Entrou a passos lentos, e encontrou Raquel sentada sobre a poltrona de balanço, onde posteriormente amamentaria sua filha, enrolada em uma coberta macia. 

Ela encarava o nascer do sol através da janela, respirando calmamente o ar de uma de suas épocas favoritas do ano. Não havia neve, mas isso tampouco importava diante de tudo que não mais lhe faltava.

Sérgio se aproximou. — Oi.

— Oi — Ela disse, o olhando por cima do ombro. — Feliz natal.

— Feliz natal. — Ele respondeu, se inclinando para deixar um beijo nos lábios dela.

— Outro. — Pediu e ele acatou com um sorriso, pressionando sua boca contra a dela por mais tempo dessa vez. 

— Por que não me acordou? — Sérgio questionou enquanto se agachava ao lado da poltrona. 

— Estava muito cedo. E são raras as vezes que acordo antes de você, tenho que me dar ao luxo de ficar te observando. — Concluiu sorrindo, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos de Sérgio. 

Ele sorriu largamente. Descansou sua cabeça sobre uma das coxas de Raquel, a palma de sua mão encontrando a barriga dela. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos. Sabiam que Paula reservava energia o ano todo para gastá-la especificamente nesse dia, tamanha empolgação. Mas, naquele instante, só aproveitaram o silêncio entre carícias.

Serenos.

Em paz.


	3. Turning Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oii, finalmente voltei.  
> trouxe nesse capítulo alguns flashbacks que achei importantes pra história ficar mais completa.  
> espero que gostem.  
> um beijo, boa leitura <3
> 
> músiquinha do título: turning page - sleeping at last

**Langkawi, dezembro de 2020**

— Você vai para a direita ou para a esquerda hoje? 

— Acho que pra direita… — Raquel respondeu, se ajeitando na cama, em busca de uma posição confortável. — Joder, só queria que tivesse um jeito de tirar essa barriga pra dormir. 

Aquilo rendeu uma gargalhada de Sérgio, que se posicionava atrás de Raquel, abraçando as costas dela contra seu peito. 

— Só faltam mais alguns dias… — Suspirou contra a nuca dela enquanto descansava a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, inalando seu cheiro para dentro dos pulmões. A mão dele acariciando a cintura já quase inexistente de Raquel. 

— Apresse sua filha, Marquina, eu não aguento mais essa dor nas costas e esse inchaço… Você viu o tamanho dos meus pés? Nem minhas meias servem mais. — Ela exalou exageradamente, gesticulando cada palavra com as mãos. 

— Pense que a pior parte já passou, Raquel. 

— Nem ouse me lembrar daquele barco maldito, eh? — Ordenou, erguendo o dedo indicador na direção dele.

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ 

**Algum ponto do Oceano Pacífico, abril de 2020**

Os primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã já se faziam visíveis sobre o mar, acalentando a noite gelada. Todos ainda dormiam em alguns cantos desconfortáveis daquele navio de fuga, que levava o restante do bando aos seus próximos destinos. Todos, menos Raquel e Sérgio, que se encontravam no convés do barco desde as 4 horas da madrugada. 

Ela sentiu Sérgio apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, junto às mãos dele que acariciavam suas costas. Estavam sentados perto da proa do barco, encarando o oceano com semblantes exaustos. 

— Cariño, vá se deitar. Não preci… — Antes que pudesse finalizar seu pedido, Raquel teve que se apoiar no parapeito e esvaziar o conteúdo do seu estômago, pela milésima vez. Conteúdo esse que àquela altura era apenas uma espécie de água bastante ácida. 

Sérgio segurou os cabelos dela, apoiando suas costas em um movimento quase automático. Odiava vê-la naquele estado. 

Quando os vômitos de Raquel cessaram brevemente, ele a ajudou a se sentar outra vez. Afastou os fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair sobre a testa suada de Raquel e se sentou ao lado dela. — Shhh… Já disse que não vou te deixar aqui sozinha. Respira fundo… 

Raquel fez o que lhe foi pedido, enquanto apoiava as costas no peito de Sérgio, encaixando a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço dele. Rogava aos céus para que aquele enjoo passasse de uma vez. 

Seu estômago havia dado um péssimo sinal pela primeira vez naquela madrugada quando ainda estava deitada agarrada ao peito de Sérgio, que era como ficavam em cada oportunidade, desde que se reencontraram após o assalto. Ela correu esbaforida até a privada mais próxima, sendo acompanhada por um Sérgio desorientado que seguia seus passos como uma sombra. 

Depois de meia hora sem qualquer vestígio de melhora, decidiram ir até o convés, já que aquele banheiro era compartilhado com todos os outros, o que podia tornar tudo ainda mais desagradável. 

— Mierda. Tá doendo, Sérgio… — Raquel sussurrou contra o pescoço dele. Sentiu as mãos de Sérgio acariciarem sua barriga suavemente, enquanto um beijo suave era depositado em sua têmpora.

— Eu sei, a musculatura do seu abdômen deve estar exausta. 

— Como nós.

— Como nós. — Sérgio concordou sorrindo, encantado com o dom dela de suavizar qualquer situação. 

— Barco filho da puta. Acho que depois de hoje sou eu quem odeia o mar, a areia e o pescado.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, captando automaticamente a referência a um de seus primeiros telefonemas. — Não diga tonterias… 

Raquel ajeitou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, sorrindo. Se aconchegou em seus braços e respirou fundo outra vez, e outra e outra e outra… 

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ 

**Algum ponto do Oceano Pacícifo, abril de 2020**

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde aquele primeiro (e infeliz) episódio de náuseas. Raquel continuou tendo enjôos a cada manhã, independente da situação da maré, ou da posição que dormisse. Chegaram a trocar de quarto com Mônica e Denver na esperança de que o barco balançasse menos naquele ponto. Em vão. Raquel continuou sentindo náuseas e vômitos por todos os dias que estiveram ali, e outros mais. 

Já estavam em uma das últimas etapas do trajeto até sua nova casa. Haviam se despedido de todos, em diferentes lugares do caminho. Estavam sozinhos, por fim, em um barco no mínimo 4 vezes menor que o anterior, que em muito se assemelhava com o cochambroso que tinham deixado para trás, em Palawan. Estavam bem, na medida do possível. Esperançosos.

Só tinha uma coisa preocupando Raquel. Coisa essa que havia estado em sua mente por alguns dias, mas que tinha decidido guardar somente para si, pelo menos até aquele momento. 

— Cariño, vem. — Ela chamou Sérgio desde a parte de fora do barco, onde estava sentada enrolada em uma manta, observando o céu daquela noite escura. 

Sérgio estava na cabine revendo alguns papéis com os contatos de seus transportadores. — Pode esperar 10 minutos? 

— Não. Anda. 

Aquilo lhe pegou desprevenido. Rapidamente deixou os papéis sobre o balcão e se dirigiu até ela, sentando a sua frente.

— Diz.

— Precisamos conversar, Sérgio. 

— Eh… Vale… O que se passa? — Questionou, aturdido. 

— Minha menstruação tá atrasada. — Soltou de uma vez.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, como quem digeria a informação. — Mmm… Atrasada quanto?

— Alguns dias, não tenho muita certeza.

— Ok… já passamos por isso antes… 

— Sim, e pode ser pelo estresse do assalto, ou do fuso horário da viagem, de tudo… — Raquel divagou, gesticulando com as mãos, pouco convencida.

— Sim, pode ser… 

Ela abaixou o olhar para as próprias pernas. 

— … Mas você não acha que é. — Sérgio acrescentou pausadamente, cauteloso. 

Os olhos dela voltaram a encontrar os dele. 

— Eu… eu não sei o que eu acho, Sérgio. Eu tô com medo de achar qualquer coisa. 

— Oye, tranquila. — Ele agarrou as mãos frias dela entre as suas. 

Raquel respirou fundo. 

— Todo esse enjôo, eu nunca senti isso antes, e nós dois sabemos que tenho experiência de sobra com barcos e maresias e afins.

Sérgio assentiu, um tanto desnorteado. 

— O que você quer fazer?

— Eu não sei, Sérgio. Eu não tenho uma puta ideia do que fazer. — Confessou irritada, com os olhos marejados. 

A única reação dele naquele momento foi puxá-la para um abraço apertado. Passou um de seus braços sobre os ombros de Raquel, descansando o rosto dela em seu pescoço.

Ficaram um tempo assim, ela agarrada ao tronco de Sérgio enquanto ele acariciava seu braço com a ponta dos dedos. O queixo apoiado sobre a cabeça dela. As respirações de ambos sincronizadas. A brisa mansa provocando uma dança em seus cabelos. 

— Tem uma vila a alguns quilômetros daqui. — Raquel escutou a voz grave de Sérgio dizer, calmamente. — … podemos ancorar o barco lá amanhã e acabar com essa dúvida. Ou esperamos até chegar em casa e lá decidimos o que fazer. Você escolhe. 

Ela assentiu, respirando a essência dele para dentro dos pulmões. Seu calmante mais efetivo. 

— Você sabe que por mim a gente ia até essa vila agora mesmo. 

— Sei. — Sérgio riu, conhecendo muito bem a peça. 

— Mas, quero tanto chegar em casa, que acho que não tenho cabeça pra nada além disso. Só mais dois dias, né?

— Só mais dois dias. — Ele confirmou. 

— Então vamos pra casa.

— E você vai aguentar de ansiedade? 

Raquel moveu sua cabeça, de modo que conseguisse olhá-lo nos olhos. Usou de sua mão direita para desfazer os três primeiros botões da camisa de Sérgio, enfiando sua mão ali. Acariciou o peito desnudo dele, sorrindo com malícia. 

— Se me manter ocupada até lá, quem sabe? — Sugeriu sobre os lábios dele. 

Sérgio sorriu largamente, unindo sua boca com a dela em um beijo delicado, que se tornou ardente em questão de segundos. 

── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ ──── ✧ 

**Langkawi, abril de 2020**

Raquel e Sérgio, por fim, estavam em sua nova casa, na qual ficariam pelos próximos meses, ou anos. Enquanto possível. Ela estava deitada na cama de Paula, abraçada com a garotinha, acariciando seus longos cabelos. 

Sérgio permanecia agachado ao lado das duas, seu queixo sobre o braço de Raquel.

Paula havia recebido ambos com muito choro e um tanto de raiva também, acompanhada de muitas queixas, o que felizmente não durou muito. A saudade de sua mamá falou mais alto e a menina não desgrudava um minuto sequer de Raquel. Havia dormido na cama do casal, bem no meio, até aquele dia. E só aceitou dormir em sua cama com o combinado de que os dois ficariam ao seu lado até que caísse no sono. 

— Estamos aqui e vamos te manter segura, sempre… — Raquel sussurrava uma e outra vez o que havia se tornado um mantra para os três, e era infalível para conseguir acalmar a garotinha. 

Quando a respiração de Paula tornou-se pesada, e ela soltou seu agarre na camiseta de Raquel, ela e Sérgio finalmente deixaram o quarto. 

Uma vez sozinhos e prontos para a cama, decidiram deixar de adiar o inadiável.

Raquel levou um dos sete testes de gravidez que Sérgio havia conseguido com um de seus transportadores para dentro do banheiro e o fez. Se não fosse pelo triste episódio que viveram naquela floresta, teriam certeza de que esses haviam sido os três minutos mais agoniantes de suas vidas. 

Sérgio não conseguiu se sentar, mas esperou por ela no quarto. Estava caminhando de um lado para o outro quando finalmente ouviu a voz de Raquel sussurrando um:

— Não. 

Em dois passos estava ao lado dela no banheiro. 

Raquel segurava o teste entre as mãos, sobre o mármore branco e frio da pia. Encarava o objeto com o rosto pálido, em puro choque. 

— O que?

— Não. Não. Não. Não. Não — Ela entregou o teste para Sérgio. 

Ele observou a imagem à medida que lia as instruções. Claras. Um risco: não-grávida. Uma cruz: grávida. Uma cruz. Havia uma cruz ali. Ele piscou uma vez. Duas. Três. Era uma cruz. Ajeitou os óculos em seu rosto, talvez estivesse enxergando errado. Ok. Definitivamente era uma cruz. Seus olhos arregalaram, sua boca se abriu, também em choque. Ele desviou seu olhar para Raquel, subitamente preocupado demais. 

— Eu não estou grávida, Sérgio. Não estou. Me dá outro teste. 

Sérgio correu até o armário e apoiou todos os testes sobre a pia. Raquel fez um seguido do outro. 

— Eu não posso estar grávida. — Bebeu tanta água naquela próxima meia hora que tinha quase certeza de que iria explodir. 

Positivo.

— Não, não, não.

Positivo. 

— Eu não estou grávida.

Duas linhas. 

Uma cruz. 

Positivo. 

Positivo. 

No sétimo teste, Sérgio segurou o punho de Raquel, a impedindo de realizá-lo. Já tinham uma resposta, não fazia sentido negar o óbvio.

Raquel encarou o rosto cansado de Sérgio com lágrimas nos olhos. Entregou o objeto nas mãos dele e caminhou de volta para o quarto, se sentando sobre a cama. Passou as mãos por seus cabelos e afundou o rosto nos próprios joelhos. Raquel chorou copiosamente, como há muito não chorava. 

Sérgio assistiu a cena completamente desnorteado. Alcançou Raquel, se sentando ao lado dela e abraçando seu pequeno corpo. Ela afundou o rosto no pescoço dele e choraram. Choraram juntos. Assustados. Surpresos. Desorientados. Desacreditados. 

Permaneceram assim por algum tempo, apenas deixando a emoção tomar conta, até se acalmarem. 

Sérgio agarrou o rosto molhado de Raquel entre as mãos, encarando o fundo dos olhos da mulher. Ele parecia ler os pensamentos dela. Raquel estava grávida durante o assalto, dentro do banco, durante tudo aquilo. Ela ainda estava grávida. Era inimaginável. 

— Ei, tá tudo bem agora. Estamos em casa. 

Raquel apenas assentiu, o abraçando outra vez. 

Ele se levantou, retirando as cobertas que cobriam a cama deles, gesticulando para que ela se deitasse, em busca de um conforto imediato. 

Ela se deitou de lado na cama, e ele fez o mesmo. Ficaram deitados de frente um para o outro, suas cabeças dividindo um único travesseiro. Respiraram fundo, várias vezes.

— Estoy contigo. — Ele sussurrou. 

Abraçou o corpo dela contra o seu, Raquel apoiou a mão esquerda sobre o rosto dele. A mão de Sérgio acariciando sua cintura. Ela jogou uma perna sobre o quadril dele. Suas testas se encontraram, os narizes se tocando. Mais calmos, enfim. 

— Estou grávida… — Ela falou baixinho, como um segredo só dos dois. 

— É o que parece…

— Joder, estamos fodidos. 

Sérgio não conseguiu evitar. Soltou uma risada. 

— Como isso foi possível? — Ela questionou.

Ele ajeitou os óculos brevemente. 

— Mira, quando duas pessoas estão juntas e se gostam muito…

Aquilo lhe rendeu um tapa. 

— Idiota. — Ela não conseguiu segurar o riso.

Ele sorriu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha. A olhou nos olhos. 

— Já estamos em casa, Raquel. Tudo vai ficar bem. 

— Vamos ser pais… — Disse, visivelmente mais tranquila, acariciando a barba dele.

Sérgio assentiu. 

Raquel se inclinou, como se fosse possível ficar ainda mais próxima dele. 

— Vamos ter um bebê… — Ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela, como se ainda não acreditasse. Sorriu. Talvez porque estivesse minimamente empolgado com a ideia. Só minimamente. Minimamente.

Ela também sorriu, unindo suas bocas em um beijo calmo. 

— Ou uma bebê. 

Ele assentiu. Foi a vez de Sérgio ficar sério. A observou atentamente, buscando os olhos dela. 

— Não acredito que já estava grávida dentro do banco e… e naquela floresta, meu deus, se soubesse, eu nunca permitiria - 

— Shhh… — Raquel o interrompeu mais que depressa. Era a última coisa que precisavam naquele momento. — Já passou, cariño. 

— Vou entrar em contato com um médico amanhã mesmo, precisamos fazer todos os exames possíveis, checar se está tudo bem. 

— Vale. — Ela continuou passando a ponta dos dedos sobre a barba dele. Sentiu a mão de Sérgio apertar sua cintura. 

Ele deixou outro beijo sobre a boca dela e empurrou seu ombro, fazendo Raquel se deitar com as costas apoiadas na cama. 

Ela observou atentamente Sérgio descender pelo seu corpo, se posicionando entre suas pernas, a cabeça dele na altura de seu estômago. 

Os dedos de Sérgio agarraram o tecido macio da camiseta larga que ela vestia, a levantando lentamente. Deixou que a peça ficasse logo abaixo de seus seios, sua barriga totalmente exposta. 

Instintivamente, a mão dela alcançou os cabelos dele. 

Sérgio a olhou uma última vez antes de depositar as palmas das mãos sobre os quadris de Raquel. Abaixou seu rosto, permitindo que seus lábios caminhassem pelo abdômen dela. Tão conhecido por ele, mas com um significado e uma sensação completamente novos. 

Raquel sorriu, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer pela sua bochecha. Talvez ter um bebê não era a pior das ideias. Sua vida sempre havia sido uma loucura mesmo. A única certeza que tinha, naquele momento, é que queria viver todas suas loucuras ao lado dele.


End file.
